Making of the Magus
by SeptimusJamesLaef
Summary: Harry has always been a good wizard. He has survived his trials thus far. But what if being good is not enough? With the amount of strife in his life, Harry needs to become greater than good. He needs to become the Magus.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

In what seemed like a cottage, but actually was a tent, a boy in his early teens awoke suddenly in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. This wasn't uncommon for this boy as he had spent many nights wide awake in fear of having the nightmares again. Nightmares about the night that the rat had escaped. When the boy's mind wandered to thinking about the rat, his face shifted into a deep scowl. The boy's eyes flashed brightly, almost glowing in the darkness. When the boy's eyes flashed brightly, you could catch a glimpse of the scar on his forehead that made people recognize him for who he was. The scar was wrought from a failed Killing Curse. This boy, named Harry James Potter, was known throughout the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived. The person whom gave him the scar was named Lord Voldemort. Almost all of the British magical population was scared of that name. Thus, most people called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. However, before becoming the Dark Lord, Voldemort was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. A Slytherin who was the brightest and most promising of his generation. But, he, unfortunately, used his powers for evil instead of good.

Harry went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most prestigious magical school in all of Britain. At this school, he had faced many dangerous trials. His first year, he faced down his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher whom had Lord Voldemort on the back of his head. His second year, Harry battled an incarnation of Voldemort from his younger years, when he was still known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Also, he battled and killed the King of Serpents, the Basilisk, in Salazar Slytherin's infamous and elusive Chamber of Secrets. A single look into its eyes can kill someone and Basilisk venom is the most poisonous venom. Harry actually got bitten by the Basilisk while he was stabbing it with the legendary Sword of Gryffindor. Fortunately, Albus Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes, used his magical tears to save Harry by crying on the wound and healing it. During Harry's third year at Hogwarts, he saved his Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, from receiving the Dementor's Kiss. And now, it was the summer before fourth year.

Harry took a deep breath and, reluctantly, got up knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. He grabbed his trusty Holly and Phoenix feather wand and left the tent to go to the tap to get some water in hopes of relieving his dry mouth. He reached the tap and put the cup that he had brought with him under it until it was full. After gulping it down, he went to fill it up again when he noticed a suspicious group of three people gathering together in the shadow of a rather large tree. They were all wearing dark cloaks and silver masks, bar one, presumably the leader. In the centre of the circle, was a grey cloaked man that seemed to be groveling. Harry got into a crouch and moved forward quietly as possible. One of the cloaked figures kicked the groveling man out of the circle. The groveling man proceeded to put up his hands as if to say that he was surrendering. The man who kicked him brandished his wand and sent a violet colored curse at him. Boils appeared on the man and he moved his hands to scratch at them, thus making more appear. The kicking man raised his wand to send another curse at the boils-covered man, but his arm was grabbed by another individual who gave him a look as to command him to stop. Reluctantly, the kicking man put his wand away. The supposed leader knelt down and slowly began to remedy the man of his boils. By this time, Harry had moved close enough to hear what they were saying.

"You see, Mr. Klinger, I am a merciful wizard. My colleague, however, is not. I suggest you give us the location of the artifact before he gets too brash." said the leader.

"Never! It's hidden from the likes of you and your Master!" spat Klinger.

"It's times like these that really test my patience," said the leader and, with a sigh, he said "Avada Kedavra." The Killing Curse erupted from his wand and snubbed the life out of Mr. Klinger. "Let's go back to Headquarters."

A piece of parchment was passed between each affiliate and as each member read it, they nodded their heads. Eventually, the paper was burned when it was passed to the member who seemed to be the leader due to his golden mask. They began to walk off gracefully until one of the robed figures noticed Harry watching them. Harry hastily looked down in hopes that the figure would overlook him, but his luck did not seem to grant him such a luxury. The figure who spotted him pointed him out to his leader and his leader turned towards Harry. A glint from a foreign light reflected off of the leaders golden mask making it seem as if it was liquid gold. He stretched his arm out to Harry and waved him over. And so Harry ran in the opposite direction.

Spells rained past Harry as he sprinted through the forest. His pursuers were shouting at him to stop running away. Harry quickly hid behind a tree to catch his breath. He wasn't used to running so much since the days of "Harry-Hunting" ended with him getting his Hogwarts letter.

"Kid! Come back from behind the tree! We only wish to talk!" Yelled one of the pursuers.

" _I need to get away and fast!"_ Thought Harry, " _But how?"_

Looking around, he noticed little splinters of wood around him from the trees. Grinning to himself, he transfigured them into matches and banished them in the direction of the voice. A cry of pain erupted one second later illustrating that fact that Harry had indeed hit his mark.

" _One down, two to go"_ He thought. Then another curse came its way and almost hit him in the skull. " _Time to go!"_ And with that, he took off running again.

The tree that he just ran by exploded into a shower of bark and splinters. Some of the slivers of wood pierced into Harry's leg making him stumble. Harry went to grab for a nearby tree with his left arm, but as he reached his hand out, a curse hit his wrist. His hand and wrist were blown off in a shower of blood and gore. Harry stared at it in shock.

"My… my hand?" He said almost questioning the fact that he didn't have a hand anymore. Blood poured out from his arm at an uncontrollable rate. The humerus was barely visible at the end.

Unable to comprehend what had happened, Harry's body and magic went into full defensive mode. As Harry started to blackout, a shockwave erupted from his body that knocked the pursuing wizards over, knocking a few of them out. Several trees cracked fell, too. The last thing that Harry heard was someone yelling his name.


	2. Chapter 2: A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 2: A Helping Hand**

The Hogwarts Hospital WIng was not an unfamiliar place to Harry Potter. He had visited it more times than he had cared to imagine. He disliked the all the white coloring and smell. But what he disliked the most was not being able to see, thus he reached over and stuffed his glasses on his face. He was pleasantly surprised to see that they weren't broken from the tussle he'd recently taken part in.

"A simple Repairing Charm, plus an Unbreaking Charm shall ensure that they won't be breaking anytime soon, Mr. Potter." said Professor Dumbledore, startling Harry out of his thoughts. "However, your hand is a totally different matter."

As Dumbledore said that, Harry started to hyperventilate. He raised his left arm to see if he had his hand back, but all there was was a stub ending at his wrist. In seeing this, Harry started to go into shock again. His magic began to pulse rapidly due to it going into a defensive state.

"Severus! Poppy! Mr. Potter is going into shock again! Can someone please bring him a Calming Draught? And quickly!" Asked the Headmaster.

Professor Snape quickly brought one over and force Harry's mouth open. He poured said draught down his throat and pinched his nose to force Harry to swallow it, despite its horrific taste. Within seconds, Harry's breathing started to return to normal and he stopped squirming in his bed.

"What was that? It tasted something akin to flobberworms or dragon dung." spewed the boy.

"Calming Draught. It helps with the nerves." replied Dumbledore.

"Can i have an extra or thirty of those for during the school year? I seem to find myself in… stressful… situations a lot." asked Harry. The Professor gave a chuckle and then turned serious.

"We managed to capture two of your assailants, but the third got away. They were known Death Eaters how managed to escape capture back when you defeated Voldemort. There was a bounty on them and because you defeated them, you are being rewarded with the bounty and an Order of Merlin - Second Class for an endeavor beyond the ordinary. They were both given the Dementor's Kiss as punishment."

"Order of Merlin? Death Eaters?"

"Ah. Sometimes I forget that you grew up with your relatives in the Muggle world. The Death Eaters were the malicious group of evil wizards under Voldemort. The two that you captured were part of the group of five that murdered Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly Weasley's brothers. I'm sure that she'll be here to thank you for putting those evil men to justice albeit a horrible way to kick the bucket. I'm not a huge supporter of those vile creatures. An Order of Merlin is a prestigious award that is given to a select few wizards who have done the Magical community a big favor, whether it be inventing a new spell or captured criminals.I believe that your godfather's grandfather got an Order of Merlin - First Class for services to the Ministry. Though, Sirius would tell you that it's for just donating heaps of coin to the Ministry."

"Professor, you have an Order of Merlin, right?"

"Why yes, my boy. I received it for defeating Grindlewald."

"How did you defeat him?"

"That is a chat for a later time, Harry. I must depart right now, but I must inform you of one more thing. You're going to be spending the rest of your summer here at Hogwarts. You are free to explore anywhere you please, just not in the Forbidden Forest. Also, if you want to go to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley, please inform Professor Snape and he will take you as he is the only other professor staying here over the summer."

"WHAT?!" screeched both affronted gentlemen.

"But Snape hates me!" protested Harry.

"I didn't agree to babysit this dunderhead!" said Professor Snape.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore, "This is an infirmary, not a playground. Behave yourselves. Now, both of you will adhere to my request and act civil around each other. I will be around at times, but not always. Professor McGonagall will also be around at times. Take advantage of your stay here, Harry. Learn some more magic. You can also practice it here because the Ministry detectors cannot detect who cast the magic in this convoluted environment."

"Thank you, Headmaster" said Harry.

"You are most welcome, my boy" and with that, Dumbledore stood and walked out of the Hospital Wing with Snape in tow.

~MotM~

Harry lay in his bed in the Hospital Wing thinking about what he was going to do while stuck in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had told him that he will be confined here for three more days while he recuperates from his ordeal. Thus brought on the thought of what he was going to do. Just as he was about to ask Madam Pomfrey if he could get his books, the doors were slammed open and in strode Professor Snape.

"Potter, due to your confinement to these white walls for the next three days with nothing to do, you must be quite bored. Considering this, I have brought you the first year potions textbook. This should satiate your boredom and also help your abysmal potions making skills." said the Professor. He reached over and placed the text on Harry's bedside. The boy in question was laying there with his mouth agape in shock. "Flies, Potter, close your mouth and please do not grovel at me for bring it to it. It is more for my benefit than for yours. I do not wish for more destroyed equipment and wasted ingredients."

"T-thank you, sir." Stuttered Harry.

"You are to thoroughly read each section all the while memorizing the ingredients mentioned in each section and the results of mixing one ingredient with another. This will greatly help you in the long run. I will be popping in here every so often to check your progress so do make sure that you are actually making progress."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"I shall take my leave now. Happy reading, Potter." And with that, the Potions Master moved to leave the room.

"Professor!" Harry yelled. When the professor turned around, Harry asked "Why are you doing this? Helping me, that is."

"Your mother was a brilliant brewer." said the professor with a sad smile.

"You knew my mother that well?" asked Harry flabbergasted. The professor looked Harry in the eyes and promptly walked briskly out of the room. Shaking his head, Harry turned over, grabbed the book, and began to read.


End file.
